Owen Pennant
Owen Pennant (Born 23rd December 2022) was Member of Parliament for Knowsley from 2050-2055 when he won a surprise victory. A paper candidate who had no immediately political ambition was thrusted onto the Freedom GB stage and was well respected in the party as their youngest MP and winning Labour's safest seat in the country. He was born in Kirkby, Merseyside to a working class family. His father left his mother when Owen was 2 and both never reconnected, his mother was left with 3 children with Owen as the youngest. As a child Owen was often in trouble with the police for minor mister-miners, but after his mother was assaulted almost to death by Al-Sakar militants during the British civil war when Owen was 9. After the civil war ended his mother re-married. His stepfather Peter encouraged Owen to pursue his studies and his two sisters were also fond of Peter. Owen went on to study an advanced Engineering course and passed with a distinction and was offered a placement at Jaguar-Land Rover. When he was 20. A proud supporter of Freedom GB unlike many of his friends and family who were either loyal to Labour or PPV. He eventually through his weight in politics and was selected to fight the Knowsley constituency in 2050, it was very safe Labour seat but he won an unprecedented victory. Becoming an MP he was among the more left sect of the party that suggested the state should intervene in helping deprived communities, however he welcomed Hugh Lord tax reductions as he cut VAT to 5% for essentials products and cut the lower rate of income tax to 10%. However despite his continued support to his poverty stricken community, throughout his term he was hounded by his constituents in his very leaning consistency and lost his re-election bid in 2055. He was selected fight the Ellesmere port and Neston by-election in 2058. However he failed to hold the seat for Freedom GB as Labour's Sarah Niamey gained the seat. 2050 Knowsley Election * Owen Pennant (Freedom GB) - 16,831 / 28.8% (+18.6%) * Michael Mullen (Labour) - 16,695 / 28.6% (-25.1%) * Jake Shore (Class War Union) - 15,994 / 27.4% (+25.2%) * Elizabeth Fay (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 2,805 / 4.8% (-22.8%) * Paula Edmond (Knowsley Residents Alliance) - 2,627 / 4.5% (N/A) * Thomas Grady (Progressive Conservatives) - 504 / 0.9% (-0.4%) Freedom GB Gain (Turnout 58,456) (Majority 136) 2055 Knowsley Election * Michael Mullen (Labour) - 22,536 / 38.0% (+9.4%) * Owen Pennant (Freedom GB) - 17,783 / 30.0% (+1.4%) * Nicole Fairclough (Class War Union) - 13,390 / 22.6% (-4.8%) * Eddie Smith (People Patriotic Vanguard) - 2,479 / 4.2% (-0.6%) * Paula Edmond (Knowsley Residents Alliance) - 1,978 / 3.3% (-1.2%) * Mike Sturgeon (Progressive Conservatives) - 738 / 1.2% (+0.3%) * Bethany Richardson (New Party) - 325 / 0.6% (N/A) Labour Gain (Turnout 59,229) (Majority 4,753) 2058 Ellesmere Port and Neston Election * Sarah Niamey (Labour) - 13,121 / 35.6% (+4.1%) * Owen Pennant (Freedom GB) - 11,868 / 32.2% (-9.5%) * Anthony Davies (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 5,017 / 13.6% (+7.0%) * Cara Brookes (Class War Union) - 4,563 / 12.4% (+1.1%) * Lauren Brookman (Progressive Conservatives) - 1,389 / 3.8% (-0.3%) * Thomas Benjamin (Independent) - 432 / 1.1% (N/A) * Susie Fitzpatrick (Patriotic Labour Party) - 368 / 1.0% (N/A) * Goff the Stupendous banana (Monster Raving Loony) - 87 / 0.2% (N/A) * Edie Smyth (Independent) - 24 / 0.1% (N/A) Labour Gain (Turnout 36,869) (Majority 1,247)